You're safe with me (A carl grimes love story)
by twd is life1985
Summary: (This is only based on the walking dead show it does not hold actual Scenes or stuff of the show ) Thirteen Year old Elizabeth has been on her own for five months now, going from place to place hiding and running never stopping. she comes to a house on the outskirts of the city just to stay for the night because she knows there close then she hears the door open...
1. NEVORE IT ALL STARTED

**CHAPTER ONE: BEFORE IT ALL STARTED**

**"Elizabeth " I heard someone shout from behind me. "I'm coming mom I yell back at her. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't boss me around so much, I think to myself.**  
**"Elizabeth hurry up you need to do your chores"**  
**"God, I'm coming mom wait a sec, will ya."**  
**I start running. I ran back in five minutes**  
**"what were you doing where were you " she says to me.**  
**"Relax mom I was just in the woods " I snap. she gets on my nerves sometimes all the time actually.**  
**"I told you not to go out there without telling me first."**  
**"Sorry I forgot."**  
**"It is a simple request"**  
**"I told you I just forgot ever since dad left us you have been so mean It's like you're trying to ruin my life you never let me do anyt-" I was cut off.**  
**"You will cut it out right now young lady"**  
**"NO I WILL NOT"**  
**"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW"**  
**"I HATE YOU", I shout as I stomp up the stairs. I didn't mean what I said I was just mad and I snapped. I didn't really hate her of course I loved her but not right now I just need to go to sleep I'm to tiered to deal with this right now. I go upstairs and to my room. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I wake up to the sound of my mother yelling.**  
**"Can you come down here and help your little brother?" I thought if I drown her out she will eventually go away. I was horribly wrong.**  
**"Come down here right now..."**  
**Silence*****  
**"Elizabeth now. "**  
**Silence*****  
**Then I here footsteps coming up the stairs. She comes to the door and tries to open it. It was locked.**  
**"Elizabeth, open this door right now Missy."**  
**I come open the door to see her in my face.**  
**"Why is your door locked?" She spat. "Because I Locked it. Duh" I spat right back. "I told you not to lock your door anymore." She told me not to lock my door anymore about a month ago because she found I was sneaking out. "Sorry mother." Now that really made her mad she really hated when I call her mother. "You need to come down to help Tyler with breakfast." "Yes mom" Tyler is my 10 year old brother who always needs my help with something and I always have to help him I could be in the shower and I would have to get out because he needed my help with whatever. I love him but he gets on my nerves I still don't want to get up though. I go downstairs and my mom was sitting there helping him with breakfast.**  
**"Mom I thought you wanted me to help him with breakfast" I said with a scowling face "well you weren't down here so I helped him instead." I looked at her trying not to scream at her. "I was coming mom" I said trying to be as polite as possible. she got up and I thought she coming over to me when she suddenly sat right back down without saying a word. I decided to escape back up to my room for a few more hours since it was only 6:30 I ended up falling back asleep. I woke up by the sound of my mom yelling again I might add. I didn't hear what she was saying but I looked at the clock that said 12:45 and I understood it. For the rest of the day I was mostly just fighting with my mom about anything and everything like how I'm always so "upset".**  
**Then it always ended with talking about my dad and how he left 2years ago. I was only 11 but I understood what was going on completely he was having affairs and my mom kicked him out when she found out. I am of course still upset about it but not as much as her. And Tyler didn't really get it but all we told him is that daddy left for a while. I was fighting with her again now and she was yelling at me because I didn't do something.**  
**"I told you to do something why didn't you do it?" "I don't know mom but I am really tired can I just go to be-..." I was cut off by the television changing to breaking news the sound was off but**  
**the box at the bottom read APOCALYPSE STARTING THE WORLD IS ENDING**


	2. I TAKE IT ALL BACK

**CHAPTER TWO: I TAKE IT ALL BACK**

**At first we thought it was a big joke but eventually we realized the world was being taken over by the dead. I started training hunting shooting I snuck out told my mom I was just going for a walk but I was really practicing with the bow and arrow I found in the attic.**  
**I assumed it was my dad's. I felt bad for lying to my mom but I had to.**  
**She didn't want anything happening to me or Tyler so she told me to stay close still not fully believing what was going on out there it hadn't reached us yet we were in Atlanta while it was up in north Carolina but we knew it wouldn't... couldn't be long until it was here.**  
**Me and my mom got into fights more often mostly about protecting Tyler, when she found out I was practicing, and the occasional fight about my dad everyday we would be screaming at each other for something different.**  
**She thought that if she ignored what was going on in the world she could avoid it but deep down she knew that was never going to work. Then the dreadful day came the one that we were all expecting, it had hit us. BAD. I convinced mom that we needed to leave after she said OK we started packing.**  
**Tyler was starring to get what was going on now and he was terrified that he would die I told him it would all be OK. I regret that now. For five months I protected them while my mom was with Tyler all the time I was out hunting.**  
**I went out hunting one night. It was just a normal night. I saw a few dead dudes (or freaks or zombies not really sure what to call them yet.) I was coming back with dinner. All the sudden I hear screams coming from Tyler.**  
**I start running to see what the problem is thinking that It's just some zombies but when I get there I see him on the ground above her crying.**  
**My heart starts aching and I feel sharp pains everywhere.**  
**My mother was dead gone. I go over and manage to finally pull him of the ground.**  
**"I don't know what happened she just fell and wouldn't get back up then she just stopped breathing" he says between sobs. I send him to the other room so he doesn't see what I have to do.**  
**I go over to her, "Mom I- I'm so sorry I take it all back everything I ever said I love you so much-" I get cut off by her arms twitching next to me. It is time. "Oh god please no." I take out my knife. she opens her eyes there greyish green now compared to her used to be light brown. I back up to the wall. I watch as she slowly gets up almost not wanting to do it to fast. "Mom.?" she growls and sneers. I get up moving closer to her. "Is it over yet?" Tyler says coming down the stairs.**  
**"Go back to the other room Tyler. NOW." She changed her glance to him and started to walk to him.**  
**"Run Tyler run now." He runs and locks the door. She goes after him. "No!" I yell. I come behind her and jump on her stabbing her in the back. I pull my knife out of her back and shove it in her skull. She falls to the ground making me fall as well. "Ahhhhh!" I yell.**  
**"Elizabeth!?" Tyler yells coming out of the room with a knife. I am not sure how he found it but I'm glad he did. It could come in handy sometime.**


	3. SURVIVORS

I took Tyler. We needed to get out of there so we started to go see if this protection we heard about was for real. After about three months or so Tyler got sick. I fell apart after he died.  
I needed to leave start over get a new life. I had to hunt run and hide. I never stopped never slowed down. I met a few people but never stayed I was better on my own stronger.  
I never trusted anyone because I was too used to being let down I could never trust someone with my life EVER. I am walking now IT'S getting dark so I need to find a place to stay for the night.  
I come across this neiborhood that doesn't seem to be too bad. There are a few "zombies" up ahead.  
I finally get inside after about twenty minutes of fighting. I make my way upstairs inspecting the house. I go into the master bedroom upstairs and right there are two dudes having a nice little dinner.  
They come at me before I can even get my knife out. I get pushed down on the ground by one of them and the other fallows. I push their rotting mouths away making sure they don't bite me.  
I roll over now on top of them grab my knife and lunge it into their heads one and then the other just as the guy that there were eating decides to get up. He grabs me from behind and almost gets my neck.  
I stab him in the stomach and kick him off then turn and push him out the window as I look down to where he fell I see the brains smashed all over the ground. I go back downstairs and check the rest of the house.  
While doing so I found a girls room seemed to be about me age. I see that she left in a hurry considering there were still quite a few clothes. I take some cute outfits and sleep in the bed that was in there the blanket had some holes in it but it was the best sleep I have had in a long time.  
I woke up by the sound of the door opening down stairs. I have always been a light sleeper so it easily woke me. I start panicking and hide in the room behind the bed there was no underneath because it went all the way to the floor. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs light ones so I know IT'S not a "zombie."

The door opens and in comes a boy about my age. I immediately jump up with my knife in hand scaring him a lot.  
He was tall almost a foot taller than me his hair was brown and he had a sheriffs hat on. But my eyes met with his and I felt like something re-started my heart from when it had previously stopped because of the panic attack I was having.  
They were blue and looked like crystals. They were perfect.  
I immediately snapped out of my gaze when he called for his dad. I heard running up the stairs from at least three pairs of feet. In came a man who looked too much like the boy it had to be his dad he had a gun. A woman who had katanas with her. And another man with a crossbow.  
They all stared at me with blank faces as the older man finally broke the silence by saying "what is your name?" I didn't say anything to scared to move but no words coming out. After a minute or so the man with the crossbow said "do you speak talk do anything?" I finally snap out of it and glared at him he notices and decides to make another comment.  
"Oh so you do do something" I don't stop glaring at him but I say "who are you people?" The father of the boy who seems to e the leader says "my name is rick that's Daryl" he says pointing to the man with the crossbow. "That's mashoine and that over there is my son Carl."  
So that's his name I think to myself as I look over at Carl who seems to be staring straight into my sole.  
"Do you have a name "rick says trying to be soft as if he will hurt me if he talks to loud?"It's um... Elizabeth "I say he reaches out to shake my hand but I flinch and he pulls it back. Him and Daryl start talking to each other as Carl and mashoine keep an eye on me to be sure I don't do anything they flinch a little when I do to go sit on the bed.

I try to clear my head and make them think I am not scared but I'm truly terrified. I always learned to never let the people who might hurt you know you're scared.  
They turn back around after a few minutes of talking and rick says "Can I ask you a few questions?" I must look confused because he added "only a few."  
"What are the questions?" I say. They look at each other surprised okay I am assuming most people don't say that. "How many walkers have you killed?" I try to think of an average number considering I have been out here for a long time. Alone. "About 50 I would say." They look at me in slight disbelief. "How many people have you killed?" I think. *** "none." less disbelief this time. "Why?" He says I look off into space. "Never had a good enough reason too."  
I look up as there looking at me "anymore questions?" I say. "A couple." He replies. "How long have you been on your own?" "Months. I started out with my mom and little brother protecting them and feeding them my mom had a heart attack or something like that and my little brother died of sickness months back."  
They all just stand there not knowing what to say. Then Carl pipes up. "I'm uh sorry Elizabeth I know how it feels to lose someone you love." I didn't exactly know what to say.  
"Thanks Carl "I mumble barley loud enough to hear. "How have been surviving on your own for so long?" asked Daryl. "I just never stop moving." I say feeling the slightest bit proud. There was a pause.  
"Do you want to come back with us to our camp there others and we have food and shelter." Rick says. I think about how I never trust anyone and how that has always kept me alive.  
"Thanks but no thanks." They look a little disappointed. "Why not?" Carl asks looking like a puppy I just ran over with a car.  
"I can't trust anyone or anything I am better on my own always have been always will be." Carl walks over to me "You can trust me. I will never let you down I promise." He whispers in my ear. I think.  
"Well don't you just have a way with words?" I smirk at him. Talking quietly so the others can barely hear us.  
"Is that a yes? "He says looking hopeful. I think to myself for a minute I have been alone for so long now. And I don't want to be alone any more. "Yea I will come but don't be surprised if you wake up one morning and I'm gone.

***I almost named this chapter "Yes" by the way


End file.
